


Like Lightning Strikes

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River returns to Molly after an absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Lightning Strikes

“You came back,” there were tears in Molly’s wide brown eyes as she stared in disbelief at the woman before her. “I thought I’d lost you. Oh River, I thought I’d never see you again.” She stepped forward, slowly at first, but soon she rushed to the older woman, arms pulling her close for a tight hug, lips pressing against her throat.

She kissed her love’s forehead, fingers brushing away tears as her wide eyes took in the weaping sight before her. “I’d never leave you, cutie, not and never come back. I’m here now. Shh. Don’t you cry, love.”

Molly just shook her head. “Can’t controll everything can you? Just, god, just let me feel you. Here. Now.” she tugged her further into the flat, before sitting her down on the couch and straddling her lap. “Remind me that you’re here today. Please River. Please.” her lips were gentle as she leaned foreward, starting a soft kiss. It didn’t stay gentle for long, though, as River caught her passion and responded. It was deep, searching tongues dancing together. It didn’t matter that they knew each other by memory, still there was that fervor for more. For something one or both had missed.

After long moments, simply kissing wasn’t enough. Shaking hands moved over the fabric of a dress, more sure hands unsipped a jumper and unbuttoned the blouse underneath. Gentle fingers carressed smooth skin, and lips followed their path, kissing down her neck until they found the way to her breasts. Molly cried out as River teased her nipples, as she bit and sucked the full, tender globes. Encouraged, River turned them on the couch, laying her down, letting her lips follow skin lower, allowing her tongue to explore her soft stomach, relishing in the quivers each touch produced. Her steady hands undid her lover’s trousers as her mouth moved lower still, and she couldn’t stop the smirk as Molly arched back to allow her to slip them off, along with her knickers.

At the first touch of tongue to her delicate folds, Molly’s hands were tangling in River’s head of curls, anchoring her to this act, the feel of soft lips and slightly rough tongue touching her so intimately. Fingers were spreading her apart as well, opening her to the probing tongue, allowing it to delve deep inside. She cried out as teasing fingers carressed her clitoris, bringing further pleasure as River continued tongue fucking her. “Don’t stop. Christ, I’m nearly there. Oh god.” she went silent as her orgasm hit, hardly breathing until the waves of pleasure were finished.

With one last gentle kiss to her womanhood, River moved back up her body, until she was fully laying on top of her. Her damp lips slid against her lovers, met by a tongue eager to taste. It caused them both to moan as it deepened once more. Heated, passionate, as they often were, reminding each other they were both alive, breathing, together.


End file.
